dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hosts battle royale
description which host Group will win? (Bendy Bartman and Funtime Foxy are Crash the king 2's Hosts) (Gold X and Copper are TheAmazingMetalMario's Hosts) pre-fight Bendy and Funtime Foxy prepare to talk suddenly and copper and x try to get them out Bendy: what the fuck do they want x: our program fight Bendy vs Gold (Metal) (Cue Through the Fire and Flames) Bendy Throws a Chair at Gold Gold: Hey! What the Fuck Man! Gold Punches Bendy a Bit Bendy: Take this! Bendy Throws ink at Gold Gold: Gross! Gold Pulls Out a Hammer Gold hits Bendy alot until Bendy Tries to Grab Gold Gold Pulls out some Cards and Throws Them Giving Bendy a Paper Cut Somehow Gold: That's Toonforce! Gold: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!! Bendy: Crap... KO! The Laser Deletes Bendy Funtime Foxy vs Copper (Crash) copper throws fire Funtime dodges it Funtime pulls out his hook and rips his arm copper and gives a blow funtime becomes lolvit lolvir bites in the front obulo copper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH weakened copper releases its microfine and causes a sound wave lolvit puts copper inside his body and becomes trositos K.O !!!! X vs Bartman (Metal) (Crash) x look at bartman Bartman invokes his bats they are eating at x x his bones were seen Bartman takes out his grenade and throws it away x: shit x flies out and is hurt x throws a bomb and sends bartman to fly and falls into a candlestick the candlestick falls on top of x X: FUCK FIRE FIRE FIRE Bartman: Hah! X Suddenly Causes a Shockwave sending Bartman to the Floor X: I'm Not done Yet. X Fires a Laser at Bartman Bartman: OH SHIT! Bartman dodges X Jumps at Bartman Bartman Grabs X's Leg X: Shit. Bartman throws X To The Ground after knocking him into The desk X: OW! Bartman: Say Hello to Satan! X: We'll See About That! X throws a fireball at Bartman Bartman: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! X: Who's Laughing now? Bartman Throws a Smoke bomb X: Wha? I can't see! Bartman: TIME TO DIE X! X Swings in a Random Direction While Bartman Punches and Both hit each Other Both Fall Down Weak X: Truce? Bartman: Truce. 'KO!' Copper and Bendy Are Seen Being Revived Bendy's Group Leave The studio X: Bye! Gold: Seeya! Copper: See you again! results The Winners Of this DBX are... 'A Tie! ' Team TAMM Wins!.png Team Crash Wins!.jpg Next Time trivia Alternate Endings Ending 1 (TheAmazingMetalMario) X: Truce? Bartman: No. Bartman Grabs X and Throws Him Around X: Oh Hell No! The Smoke Clears and X Strikes Bartman To The Ground Gold: Need a Hand? X: I Wont Say No. Funtime Foxy Let's End them! X Hits Both into the Middle of the Area Gold: Thanks X. I'll Take it From Here Gold Sends His Laser Bartman: 'FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-' Gold: Got 'Em! Gold and X Revive Copper and Fix The Studio Ending 2 (Crash the king 2) Funtime Foxy runs towards Golden golden throws a kamehameha funtime foxy resists it lolbit is done golden in dreamy golden lolbit bites him dreamy sends it to the sun lolbit suns dreamy dreamy: fuck K.O Category:Crash Category:By Superray06 Category:Superray06 DBXs Without a Season Category:Collaborations Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music